


The Song of The Heron

by Sakura108645



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura108645/pseuds/Sakura108645
Summary: At a young age, you and Dimitri were put in an arranged marriage by your parents and The Church of Serios. When the two of you were children, told him bluntly that you did not want to marry him."Dimitri, I do not want to marry you." You say bluntly and something inside him hurts when you say that "But we have to remain the way we are. Besides, once you turn 18, we can have the marriage arrangement annulled and we're both free."You have your own secret and know the true reason why your families arranged the marriage. But as the years go by, Dimitri begins to realize his feeling towards you. As for you, it takes some time to comes to terms with it. But...do you really want the marriage to be broken? Can you truly come to terms that you have grown feelings for him?
Relationships: AU - Relationship, Arranged Marriage - Relationship, Black Eagle Students, Blue Lions Students - Relationship, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Reader, Golden Deer Students - Relationship, Heron - Relationship, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Laguz - Relationship, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth, Mentions of other pairings - Relationship, The Reader is a Laguz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Fire Emblem Dawn of Radiance and listen to Life Returns, thus, this story was born.

  * **_Imperial Year 1172 –_**



_Your blank (e/c) eyes blinked a few times as you looked at young maiden in front of you. Short blonde hair that's shoulder length, light peach skin. Dressed in what looked blue winter tunic with pants. And baby blue eyes that sparkled as they looked at you widely. You were dressed in a cute knee length dark purple winter dress and your hair tied in two buns, your face was blank as you turned to your father and pointed to the child. The child's father chuckled as he saw his own child turning red._

_"Papa, who is this young maiden? She's cute." As soon as those words left your mouth, the entire room went silent._

_The young maiden just looked at you with a horrified expression as a red-haired boy burst out laughing loudly. The maiden’s father was desperately trying to hold back his own laughter as his wife. The blonde girl next to the red hair boy smacked him on the head, telling him to be quiet while the black-haired boy was stifling his laughter, barely. It was the same with the older one next to him. Your mother just looked ready to faint while your father face palms at your comment._

_"I'm a boy!" The now boy screeched, and the red-haired boy only laughed louder._

_You only tilted your head, your expression still blank as your voice, and spoke._

_"Is that so? I am sorry. You reminded me of the princess in my book. She has blonde hair and pretty eyes." You say and your mother and father wanted to scream._

_The poor boy just wants to dig a hole and die._

_"King Lambert! And Prince Dimitri! I sincerely apologize for my daughter's words! Please forgive her." Your father bowed and you just looked at him confused._

_"Lord Kalsana, it is alright. There is nothing to forgive. I honestly found this amusing." King Lambert smiled and you nodded._

_You let go of your father's hand and walked up to the boy who you now learned is named Dimitri. You were taller than him despite you being a year younger than him. Even without the small heels on your shoes, you were still taller than. Dimitri gulped as you got closer. The blush on his face is only growing._

_"Hello there. I am (Y/n) Kalsana. Do you have a library or a kitchen? I can make you sweets as an apology or I can read you a book so you can sleep peacefully." You said as you tilted your head a bit._

_Your mother fainted and your father caught her on time barely. The fact that your face was always blank as your eyes didn't help the situation._

_"Do go on you two! Have fun. I allow it." King Lambert smiled and you nodded to him then turned back to the prince._

_"Want me to carry you?" Now you asked the older boy with black hair was laughing loudly, "Which style would you like me to carry you?"_

_"There is no need!" Poor Dimitri screeched and you nodded._

_"Okay. Then let's go to the library." You say softly and take his hand, leading the way._

_"Wait a moment!" Dimitri screeched as you lightly dragged him away and his friends followed behind, all laughing._

_Your father and mother let out sighs but turned to the king and queen._

_"Once again, we apologize for our daughter's behavior." Your father sighs._

_"It is alright Duke Kalsana. I think your daughter is a good person. I like her personality." King Lambert chuckled and the adults went to sit at the roundtable to discuss the real reason why your parents were invited._

**_[-----]_ **

_"Hmm....." you hummed a bit as you were looking into the fridge for eggs and butter._

_Dimitri shifted a bit nervously as he sat at his chair along with his friends, Felix, Sylvian, and Ingrid. Sylvain just smiled as he and the other watched as you start pouring flour into a cup, preparing to make cookies._

_"(Y/n) Kalsana....who would have thought there be the day we see them come here to the Kingdom." Sylvian chuckles and Dimitri looked at him confused._

_"You don't know?" Sylvian raised an eyebrow, "House Kalsana is a House that is not allied to any nation despite them living in the mountains between the Kingdom and Garreg Mach. Their territory is well known for their mines that produce valuable metals, and jewels. And their land is famous for rare herbs. But they have lived isolated since The War of Heroes and are granted special privileges from the Church." He explains and the kid’s eyes quickly zoomed in on you as you finish putting the cookies in the oven._

_"Achoo." You sneezed a bit and dust your hands._

_You walked up to the children and just looked at Sylvian with the same blank face you always have._

_"You are talking about me." You say and he smiled._

_"Well yeah! You're a beautiful girl! Did you fall from heaven because you surely must be the goddess!" Sylvian winked and Ingrid pulled his ear._

_"No. How can I fall from heaven? It is too far, and stars are over a million light year away." You said and Sylvian gawked._

_"I...umm....I didn't mean literally." Sylvian coughed and you continued._

_"But why did you say that? Plus, saying I am a goddess is a bit disrespectful to the actual Progenitor God. The goddess lives in the sky. Too far for me to reach." You say and Ingrid was laughing because Sylvian's ego just got hurt._

_Dimitri also laughed along with his friends and you looked over to the boy. Humans are strange._

**_\- 1 year later: Imperial Year 1173 -_ **

_When you first met the prince, you were seven years old and he was eight. Throughout that year, your family stayed for six months in Frihaid to make negations regarding trade. You got to spend time with the children and meet new people. It was strange. You always kept a monotone face as well as always spoke with a blank voice. You knew that your parents were doing negotiations, however, they soon pulled you aside to speak with you about something important. Despite being a child, you were very mature for your age. You held on to the yellow colored stone in your chest as your parents sat across from you in your room._

_"Dear, we need to discuss something important regarding your future." Your mother began and your father nodded._

_"As you know, our clan had been protected by the Church of Serios for 7 generations." Your father began, "Because relationships with the three nations have been strain these past years, the church proposed to us an idea that we should open trade with the nation they have the strongest relationship with, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." He says and you nodded._

_"So... thus leading to this. Lady Rhea has proposed an arranged marriage between you and Prince Dimitri to solidify their relationship as well as slowly open trade to our lands." You mother said it as she was a bit uncomfortable and you just looked at them with slightly wide eyes._

_"Is that all...?" You asked._

_"Sweety, I know this is hard. I want you to marry someone you love but with the way things are....I fear not just you..but our people will be endangered if we don't do this." Your father explained and your eyes turned half lidded._

_You already knew what they meant by danger. Your clan...was special. The grip on your stone tightened a bit but you nodded._

_"Okay. I'll do it." You say and your parents looked at you shocked._

_"Wait, are you serious?" Your mother gasped and you nodded._

_"I don't want to see mama; papa and our people suffer." You say and your parents hugged you tightly, apologizing repeatedly for putting such a burden on you._

**_[-----]_ **

_It's been about a month and you were back in Fhirdiad with your family. Currently, you were in the library, reading a book and Dimitri sat across from you, shifting uncomfortably._

_"Umm...." he was having a hard time forming words, "I know about...us being engaged." He says and you looked up from your book with the same blank face._

_"Okay." You say and look back to your book._

_"Aren't you upset?" He looked at you worried._

_"I am." You say, turning the page._

_"(Y/n).....I don't know how to feel about this..." Dimitri muttered as he looked at his hands on his lap, "I don't want you to feel trapped and I.....when my father told me, I wasn't happy. But these are the traditions in my country....." he says and you looked up._

_"Dimitri, I do not want to marry you." You say bluntly and something inside him hurts when you say that "But we have to remain the way we are. Besides, once you turn 18, we can have the marriage arrangement annulled and we're both free." You say as you closed your book._

_It was a book about the ancient lost clans that have long faded away. Dimitri looked at you stunned and spoke._

_"You....already thought that far ahead?" He says and you nodded._

_"I am the heir to House Kalsana." You lifted your chin a bit proudly, "Besides, you have your own duties also. But even if we do not get married, do you mind if I remain your friend?" You extended your hand to him._

_Dimitri stared at you for a moment. He was shocked to hear you say that. You were only a year younger than him and you act so maturely. He shook hands with you and smiled._

_"Even if we aren't engaged, I still want to be your friend!" He grins and you nodded._

_If only small, sweet moments like this could last forever._

**\- Garreg Mach: 1180 -**

"So......" Sylvain wrapped his arm around Dimitri's shoulder with a sly smirk, "When are you going to confess?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Dimitri sent him a glare and the smirk on Sylvain just grew.

"Come on, Your Highness! Just admit, you are in love with (Y/n)!" Sylvain dramatically sighs, "You two have been engaged for 11 years! She performed her training duties of a queen and lived by our people. She helps the poor, even goes to villages that have been raided to help the injured. She makes medicine for the citizens and is amazing on the battlefield! Just admit it, she's worthy!" He grins and Dimitri just let go of a sigh.

"That may be so Sylvain, but the marriage will not last long." Dimitri says as he fixed the small pile of papers on his desk.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Sylvain suddenly looked at him seriously and Dimitri sighs.

Dedue and Ingrid look at each other confused while Felix just raised an eyebrow.

"(Y/n) and I have come to an agreement that once she turns 18 and I am king, we will annul our engagement." Dimitri said as he stood up.

"Wait what?!" Ingrid looked at him in shock as did everyone, "When was this discussed?!"

"11 years ago, between me and her. Now if you excuse me, I need to go." Dimitri wasn't happy about talking about the subject and quickly left, ignoring his friends calling out to him.

He walked silently through the hallways as his thoughts wandered to you. Despite having a blank face like Professor Byleth, through the years the two of you have been together, he learned to understand you. When you were upset, you had a habit of scraping your fingernail on the top of your hand. When you were happy, despite your face being blank, there was a small crinkle in your eyes that showed joy. When you were angry, you went awfully silent to the point no one realizes you are there till you speak, scaring everyone. He loved watching you cook and despite he could not taste, he loved the scent of the tea you would make for him. When he was having trouble studying, you would tutor him. And he admits, when he does something stupid, you scold him even if your face is blank. During the years of the Tragedy of Duscur, when he was plagued with nightmares, you would sneak into his room, and sing a soft lullaby to him.

"Oh gods....." he stopped and covered his mouth, he realized he likes you.

He had to stop himself from smiling. He continued to walk, hoping to get to the library where you usually are. Yet....

"Professor, can you help me?"

He stopped and saw your back as well as a bit of your hair color. You were speaking with Professor Byleth. He saw the green haired man nodded to you as you explained the difficulty you were having with this magic formula. He was going to call out to you but stopped when he heard the Professor chuckle a bit.

"(Y/n), you are overthinking this formula again." The man smiled at her.

Dimitri felt a strange feeling in his chest when he saw the crinkle in yours when you turn to see the Professor smile.

"How am I overthinking this?" You asked and pointed to the formula in the book.

"Light magic does not work this way. To cast this spell, you must first concentrate on focusing the magic into one source. Take for example, you fuse magic into your singing. With it, you use it to heal others." Byleth explains and the crinkle in your eyes grew, your lips twitching a bit.

Dimitri knew you were fighting a smile. Now that he thought about it, he's never seen you smile. Not to Ingrid. Not to Sylvian. Not to anyone. Not even him. A pang of jealousy ran through him as he gritted his teeth as he heard the conversation continue.

"I am surprised you heard me sing. I usually do it so low that no one can hear me." You say and Byleth chuckled.

"It is alright. Your secret is safe with me. Now back to the formula. Make to apply this spell in a similar format to Dark Spikes T." He says and then you begin working the formula in your head.

"Ah." You say with slightly wide eyes, "I get it now. Thank you, Professor. Also, I apologize if I took your time." You bowed a bit to him.

"It is alright. I enjoyed this." Byleth says and Dimitri clench his fist.

"Oh." You say, "I nearly forgot. I have some leftover sweets from last night I cooked for the three houses. Would you like some? They are cinnamon rolls." You say and Byleth smiled.

"Very well. Also, do make sure not to stay up too late. Have a good day." Byleth waved and left.

You nodded and turned to walk the corner, but you were surprised to see Dimitri there.

"Ah. Hello Dimitri." You say and the prince turned to you with a bit of a strain smile.

"I apologize if it looked like I was being nosy. I did not want to be rude in interrupting your conversation with the Professor." He said and you tilted your head a bit.

"There are dark circles under your eyes. Have you not been sleeping?" You asked suddenly.

"I am fine (Y/n)." Dimitri's smile softens a bit, "But if I may ask, what are your thoughts on our Professor?" He asked.

Your lips twitched again, and he knew you were holding back a smile.

"Professor Byleth is nice. He has a nice scent too. It is like pine needles and mint. It reminded me of my home. He is mysterious but like family. Did you know, Byleth is another childhood friend of mine. He taught me how wield a sword and his father taught me how to use a lance." Despite the monotone voice and face, the crinkle in your eyes showed you spoke with joy.

"You called him by his name." Dimitri frowned a bit and you just tilted your head.

"I do not see it wrong. He is a friend. Still, I like your scent better. It is like chamomile and honey." You say and a blush began to spread through Dimitri's face.

"Cough! Thank you, (Y/n). By the way, we should head back to our rooms. I remember you have horrible sight during the night." He says and you nodded.

"I have an idea." You say, "How about tonight, I sleep with you."

Dimitri's mind stopped working.

"P-Pardon?" He choked out and you nodded.

"You seem to not be getting any sleep. I can sing you a lullaby like the old days." You say and he let go of a sigh.

"Alright." He gave you a small smile and the both of you began to walk to the dorms.

It took a few minutes to reach it but once you two did, he closed the door, and you looked away to the other direction out of respect. He clipped off his blue cape, placing it on the chair next to his desk. Next, he removed his black coat, leaning him in his white under shirt. You could hear him taking off his clothing and honestly, you were curious. You made a small glance and quickly whipped your head back when he started to remove his pants to change into his shorts. He saw you. He saw you trying to peak. He couldn't help but let a small smirk form on his lips as he put on his shorts and made his way towards you.

"I'm done." He says and your turn, and eye went slightly wide at how he was.

"It can see." You say and sit down on the edge of the bed, patting it, "Now get on. I'll sing to you."

Dimitri nodded and crawled onto the bed, laying on his bed as you sat there, gently placing your hand on his head.

"Is there a specific lullaby you want?" You asked and he shook his head.

"(Y/n)....." he whispered, "How.....do you feel now as....now that we are older about the engagement?" He asked.

That took you a bit of a surprise, but you spoke honestly.

"Why the sudden question?" You asked and he let go of a sigh.

"I might....have let it slip about our talk 11 years ago." He confessed and even though you were frowning, he saw your shoulder become tense.

"Why did you speak of such a private matter to them?" Your tone became cold and he sat up.

"(Y/n), I sincerely apologize. If the others bother you about it, I will speak with them. But..be truthful with me, how do you feel now about our engagement?" Dimitri asked, a bit of a pleading look in his eyes.

"We were put in an arranged marriage when we were children. I performed my duties. But even if we break off the engagement, as the future Duchess of House Kalsana, I will still have trade open with your people. Though, I still do not forgive them for what they have done to Duscur. My father was furious because my House had family in Duscur and they were killed." You explained and his eyes went wide.

"You had family in Duscur?! Oh, (Y/n)! I am so sorry!" Dimitri apologizes and you shook your head.

"You do not need to apologize. The ones that should be apologizing should be Count Keilman, and his people." You say and he gently held your hands.

Your eyes widened a bit and you looked up to him as he brought them up to his lips and kissed your knuckles. Heat began to crawl into your face at his actions. The way he did it was so tender and kind. He looked you in the eyes and spoke.

"Once I become king, I swear to you I will find those responsible for the death of our families. I promise. They will pay." He nearly growled and your eyes held sadness.

"Dimitri....." you muttered and let go of a small sigh, "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He looked at you surprised; you never ask for anything.

"Why is your scent full of anger towards many?" You say and his blood ran cold, "I remember when you came back to Duscur, I know there is darkness in your heart. But please remember that you are alive." You said and his eyes went wide as your hand caressed his cheek lightly.

Your eyes were tender, and this time you didn't stop it. Dimitri felt his throat become dry as he saw your lips curve up to a soft smile full of tenderness and kindness. He had never seen you smile. But....gods he never wanted this moment to go away. Your smile was radiant and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Your rosy cheeks, your lush lips. He....

" _Stop...stop_." he thought to himself and spoke.

"Thank you (Y/n) for your kind words. I'll be alright." He said and you nodded.

"Now, since my eyesight is terrible, I will sleep here with you." He choked on his spit.

"What?! Share the bed?!" He choked out and you nodded.

"Well of course. We did this often when we were children. I do not see anything wrong." You say and his mind went into a frenzy.

"Now now." You hugged him to your chest and his face turned crimson, "Mother used to do this to me when I was upset. Hope this helps." You smile softly to him.

The scent of cherries, pine, and an earthy smell filled his nostrils as his face was between your breast. He looked up; your smile was dazzling to him. But he realized something. _You were treating him like a child._ Sadly, that was the realization he had. You always treated him like a child growing up. Even if he became taller than you, you still treated him like that. Head pats, small praises, _just like a child_.

"Hmmm?" You hummed when his arms wrapped around you, "Dimitri, what are you doing?" You asked.

"(Y/n).....I want you to see _me._.." he says, but thoughts in his head were different.

" _I want you to see me as a man..._." the voice within him growled and the voices began mocking him.

"But I see you. You are here." You looked at him a bit confused.

"That is not what a meant." His voice became low, " _Do not look at me as a student. Do not look at me as a knight. Do not look at me as a prince. Do not look at me as a partner. I want you to see me as **me**._" He said and looked up to you, a bit of dark look in his eyes.

The smile on your face was wiped off as you looked down at him.

".........Dimitri...I do see you. You are a kind person who despises the flaws you have. I know you have difficult times. Even if you do not show it." You muttered and lightly pat his head, closing your eyes, "Now, let go to sleep. We can't stay up too late." You say.

Dimitri let go of a small huff and crawled onto the bed with you. However, he still had his arms wrapped around you, and his face in your chest. You didn't mind. You sing a light a tune as you hear his breathing become softer at your tone.

_One, two, where do you bloom?_

_Under the window where children sleep._

_White flowers on the night of the pale moon..._

_Three, four, where do you bloom?_

_On the frame of Mother's mirror,_

_A little blue flower blooms..._

**_[---]_ **

His breathing became light and you knew he fell asleep. No nightmares tonight and you were happy for that.

The months went by and you and Dimitri became closer. When it was just you and him, for some reason you would always relax and be yourself. You speak freely despite the monotone voice. You decided to smile but with him only. This month was the Ethereal Moon and all the ladies were getting ready for the ball. You looked at the dress your mother scent to you and a rare small smile slipped as you looked at it. It was white gown with long sleeves that flowed beautifully. It had trims of gold and that's when you realized this was your mother's gown. You already hear your mother gushing about because it was how she met your father here at the Officers Academy. You went behind a curtain and changed it to it. Once that was done, you walked out and made part of your hair into two side buns and let the rest of your hair flow freely. You put on your gold colored stone necklace like always along with a tear drop chain on your head. You heard gasping and turned to see Hilda and especially Dorothea holding back squeals as they see you. Ingrid, Annette, and the other girls were all gasping also.

"Oh, Dimitri is so going to faint!" Hilda squealed and you just raised an eyebrow.

"Is Dimitri not feeling well? Should I go check on him?" You say and Edelgard face palms along with a few others.

Why do you take everything so literally? But you aren't alone. Petra is the same.

"Now come on let's go!"

To the ball you go!


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri kept a neutral face as he danced with one of the girls in his class. Edelgard was nearby dancing with a boy from her class as well. The music was calming and sweet, as they danced slowly to the rhythm. Dimitri saw from the corner of his eye Byleth ask Marianne to dance with him. The girl became a blushing mess but shyly accepted. The song finished and the pair bowed. Dimitri turned to the crowd and he froze instantly as he saw you walk into the ballroom. It was as if the goddess descended before him. You were beautiful. The dress brought a joyful gleam to your eyes as well as displaying the very few amounts of jewels you wore. It was simple yet elegant. You were beautiful. Sylvain had a sly smile and before Dimitri could make a move to ask you to dance, the next song began, and Claude snatches you away to the dance floor. Hilda was fuming but the girls began giggling as they saw Dimitri glare over at Claude, who had one hand on your waist and the other held your hand. The Reigan Heir just sent him a wink. You saw this and you began laughing loudly, which shocked the man to silence. It was the most beautiful sound Dimitri heard. The joy in your face grew more as Claude spun you towards him.

Dimitri wastes no time in taking you into his arms, his hand on your waist and the other, intertwined with your hand. You were still laughing as you opened your eyes and grinned. Gods, he felt he was in heaven and didn't want this dream to end.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out and your laughing turned into a shocked gasp.

In the crowd, Yuri, Claude and Sylvian were making bets at who would confess first. Along with others joining in. You looked at Dimitri shocked and you were glad your ears were hidden by your hair or else he saw how red they were.

"You are beautiful too." You smiled warmly to him and that was when it happened.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Sylvian yelled out and got smacked down by Ingrid and Dorothea.

"You ruined the moment!" The group yelled at him and you burst out laughing again.

A few hours passed of dancing and you wanted some fresh air. Outside was the perfect place and maybe you could sneak off without anyone noticing. _Spread your wings a bit_. Gods, you miss the wind. Once the coast was clear, you snuck out and walked out to the courtyard, where there were a few other students. Despite it being winter, the breeze was nice, and it made your cheek a bit ticklish. The snow fell softly as you walked around, and you knew the goddess tower was open. Making sure no one was there, you climbed up the stairs. A few minutes later, you arrived at the top. You honestly snuck up here, even during the night. Even if your eyesight was poor and bumping into walls but you loved how wonderful the breeze felt. The only reason you can see perfectly normal right now is because of the spell Constance casted on you. It was to improve eyesight and you and the girl cheered for hours because it worked. It felt so good laughing as you took a deep breath and smiled out to the sky. You put your hands together in a praying position and closed your eyes, letting yourself relax, and sing.

_"Endless grief and sorrow._

_Hearts slumbering again,_

_Stars frozen in their place:_

_Darkness envelopes the land._

_But in the spilling of blood,_

_a hope still glimmers dim._

_in a reflection in the water._

_in a whisper in the wind._

_Gather your courage._

_It will break the bonds of night._

_take wing, and dance upon the sky._

_take wing, and dance upon the sky."_

You sang a song that has been passed down through your clan for many years. It is said to bring back life to the land just like how the goddess did. You let go of blissful breath and since no one was around....you quickly looked around to make sure one was there and even made sure the door was closed. You purposely made it look like it was locked. It was rare for you to be all giddy. She touched the stone and your chest, letting it glow faintly, then......

**[------]**

Dimitri made his way but the stairs of the goddess tower. After managing to escape the others, he knew this was where you had gone. He could hear faint singing at the top and began to go fast as possible. He went silent as he noticed the door was opened by just a crack. He saw you singing in a sorrowful tone but there was a smile on your face. As the song ended, he noticed you looking around. The stone on your chest glowed a bit and...his eyes went wide as beautiful white feathers came into his sight. Like the wings of a dove, they spread open on your back. They fluttered a bit as you sighed in bliss.

"Sighhhhh....It's been so long since I spread them..." you moaned a bit as your wings fluttered a bit.

It's been months since you've been able to spread your wings. There is a reason why you were so secretive with your stone because it is what people call a _beast stone_. You let your wings flap a bit more and made them disappear once more, completely unaware that you've been seen. But for Dimitri, you were a literal angel he just saw. He gulped and shook his head. To him, you were beautiful and there must be a reason you hid this. He took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. He smiled normally as he walked in and closed it.

"(Y/n)." He said your name and you screeched, suddenly turning to him with a crimson face that was embarrassed and shocked.

It was just adorable. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see you make more expressions he has only seen you make.

"D-Dimitri!" You squeaked and quickly tried to compose yourself.

But too late, he already made his way towards you and his hand was suddenly caressing your cheek.

"It is alright. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled and let go of a small sigh.

"Please do tell anyone about me screeching. I have an image to withhold." You say back in your blank face and monotone voice.

He chuckled and nodded.

"It's quiet here, isn't it, (Y/n)? That reminds me. Do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower?" Dimitri says and you nod.

"I have. My mother told me a little about it because it was how she met my father." You answered and he looked at you a bit shocked.

"They say that wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion." He chuckled and saw you frown.

"You don't believe in it?" There was a slight edge in your tone.

Did he offend you? Dimitri was careful with what he said next.

"Legends are legends, nothing more. I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted. The goddess just watches over us from above... That is all. No matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand. And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it. That's how I feel about her." He says and you were silent for a bit.

Your family believes in Sothis. After all, your clan knows about the true history of Fodlan. The reason why your people could be isolated as well as have their own land to rule was because the church wanted you all to be quiet. To not reveal a word about the truth of the Heroes’ Relics and such.

"In any case... I suppose there's no harm in passing the time with silly legends. What do you say, (Y/n)? Care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball. Why don't you try wishing for something?" Dimitri suggested and you nodded.

"It is difficult. I have never asked for anything before in my life but since I knew this, why don't you go first?" You say and Dimitri chuckled.

"Very well. A wish of my own... I suppose my wish...is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or...something along those lines." He says and you nodded.

"It is a nice wish. I like it." You say.

"Thank you, (Y/n). Although, at a time like this... Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever. What do you think?" He smiled.

Your mind went blank as you slowly turned your head towards him. It was the first time he had seen you with such expressions that he... _loved_ it. He wants to see more. You coughed and gave a light chuckle.

"Dimitri, it is not time for jokes." You say and he frowned.

"I am not joking. You have not answered my question." He says and he took a step towards you.

"What?" Your eyes widened as you stood there and he gently took your hands, kneeling on one keen as he looked up to you.

"(Y/n)...I am serious. During these past years...I have grown feelings towards you. I know this all started originally as an arranged marriage but I...." he took a deep breath and looked back to you, "I truly wish to start a real relationship with you. Not as an arranged marriage but as us. Will you give me a chance to prove that I truly do care about you?" He says with a warm smile.

You only looked at him shocked as you bit your lip. The emotions swirling inside of you made you want to burst with joy. But...would he accept you for who you _really_ are? You aren't exactly human. But...you want to take this chance. You both made an agreement years ago but know....you both are nearly adults. You grew fond of him and your feelings grew a bit are you aged. Your silence was making Dimitri worried and you spoke.

"Dimitri...I..." you nodded to him, a smile on your face and on the brink of tears.

You started crying and he quickly stood up, panicking.

"Are you alright?! Did I hurt you?! Oh..gods...I am..." you shook your head.

"I-I’m okay! These are tears of joy." You say and he wiped one away with his thumb, gently carrying your cheek.

He smiled softly as he felt your warm hand over his, journeyed looking at him with adoration as your lips quivered a bit. His eyes landed on your lips. Plump, pink, a light blush. Without thinking, he gently leaned down, placing his lips on yours.

Your eyes went wide as you felt his lips on yours. The scent of chamomile tea along with its taste. For Dimitri, his own eyes went wide. You tasted.. _amazing._ The feeling of your warm lips on his was intoxicating as his arms wrapped around you to pull you closer. He licked your bottom lips lightly, making you gasp as he made you walk back to a wall. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, making sure it explored your mouth completely. Wrapping around your tongue as it tightly tugged it. The intensity of the kiss only grew as you dug your fingers into his hair, pulling him in. You were a fast learner, but you never felt such intensity and desire for someone like this. You both broke for air, panting hard, your face and his flushed red. Yet, there was intense hunger as Dimitri licked his lips at the sight of you. Your face flushed, gasping for air, your hair sticking a bit to your forehead. More. He wants more.

"I....gasp...gasp...need a... minute..." you panted, and he looked at you worried.

"Are you alright? I apologize that I overdid it." He let go of you and you shook your head.

"I'm alright...." you have him a small smile, "Just that I have never been kissed like that. It...was my first kiss." You admitted a bit shyly and Dimitri felt his heart was about to burst.

"By the way, we should head back. I don't want us to get caught by Seteth." Dimitri says and you cringe but nod.

Downstairs, Claude and Sylvain were paying gold to Dorothea and Yuri. They lost the bet. Claude and Sylvian better you two were going to make out. That went out the window when they saw you and Dimitri walk out the tower with grins and holding hands. Yuri and Dorothea betted Dimitri and were going to confess to you.

**[------]**

The Ethereal Moon became a month of sorrow as well as the beginning of the new year. Jeralt was killed and Professor Byleth was devastated. Like many of the students, you offered your condolences and even baked sweets with Mercedes and Annette for him. Hoping it will help him feel a bit better. You were heading towards Jeralt's office because Byleth has been staying there for some time. As you got near, you saw the door open and out walked Dimitri and Byleth was near the door. Seems Dimitri noticed you as you walked up.

"Oh! (Y/n)! What are you doing here?" He asked and saw you carrying a tray of food.

"I brought the Professor's meal. Mercedes, Annette, Dedue, Ashe and Raphael helped cook today in the dining hall. They wanted the Professor to eat and said for him to take his time." You smiled a bit softly and Byleth gave you a small smile as you handed him the tray.

"Tell them thank you for me." Byleth says and you nodded.

"Byleth." You speak, "Take your time. We will wait. Come back when you are ready." You said and he nodded.

Dimitri and you excuse yourselves and began to walk to head back to the dorms. But there was a tense silence for some reason. Ever since Remire village, you noticed Dimitri had become distant with you late. Not just him, but to the others as well. You noticed the dark circles under his eyes have grown as well as Dedue spoke to you the other day of his worries that Dimitri was overworking himself lately. You were surprised by how angry and wrathful he became during the mission. He apologized to everyone because of it. You let out a small sigh and turned to him.

"We need to talk." You said.

Those words brought dread to Dimitri because they were the infamous words of that the relationship may be over. You motioned him to follow you and you both went to the dorms, his room to talk. You had him sit down on his bed while you were on the chair but making sure to close the door. You took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am worried for you as well as the others. Will....if you want to..talk about what is going on, I am here to listen." You say and he let out a dry chuckle.

"For some reason...the first thing that came to my mind was the worse when you said those words." He said and you frowned a bit.

"Understandable. Sylvain said I should be careful if I use those words. They can cause a misunderstanding." You say.

"(Y/n).......I...I...I'm sorry you saw that side of me in the village. It must have been quite a shock to you and the others. I'm mortified by my behavior. When I saw the chaos and violence there...my mind just went completely dark." Dimitri says and you nodded.

"I will be honest. I was beyond shocked. Felix had warned me before of this side of you." You say and he looked up to you.

"What...did you think....of my...behavior?" He asked.

"Terrifying. It can destroy you. I need to be careful. I won't lie. I was afraid. Because I know the flames of Remire village were a reminder of what can happen in real life." You said bluntly.

"I've told you before...that someday we may find ourselves facing something we simply cannot accept. That's what the chaos in Remire Village was to me. Solon and the Flame Emperor are both beasts who must be eliminated. Demons who kill the innocent. They aren't even human at this point." He said and you went silent.

_"You. I do not see why you are aiding with Rhea. I know very well the real reason why your clan has chosen to leave isolation. If you wish to be free from those shackles, I offer you to join my cause. I will give you till the Pegasus Moon for your answer. I will be waiting."_

The Flame Emperor appeared before you after two days passed from the mission of Remire Village. You were worried but at the same time question how they had found out the real reason your family has open trade. You spoke.

"May I know where this anger is coming from?" You asked carefully and he hesitated a bit but nodded.

"I saw the same flames of torment just four years ago...in Duscur." Dimitri muttered and you suddenly felt so stupid.

You began to remember the condition he was in when Gustave had saved him and returned to Fhirdiad. The cheerful and happy boy looked so dead. He would scream at night because of the nightmares of seeing the people he cared about killed. How he felt guilt he was the only survivor. How he has told you that he hears the voices of the dead scream and mock him. You remember begging your parents to let you stay with him for at least a month or two because you wanted him to be okay. You then learned about the medications his uncle had ordered to be given to him to calm him down. The minute Cornelia had dropped them off and left, you threw those horrible medications away. They made him become quiet, but it was like we were a husk of a doll if he took them. You kept the one for pain in case the pain did become far too much for him.

"Ugh... Gah... My father...my stepmother... Four years ago, they lost their lives to those flames. I'll never forget... I still remember their faces. Their screams. The tortured last moments of every person who died that day... But right now...all that matters is that we do whatever we can to help the surviving villagers get back to their normal lives as well as the Professor." He says and you nod.

"Thank you. For everything. There's a reason that I came to the Officers Academy. Just one reason. I came here for revenge. And one day, I will have it." He says and your eyes went wide, your hands suddenly holding his shoulders tightly.

"ANYTHING BUT REVENGE!! PLEASE I BEG YOU! ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT! PLEASE!" You screamed, your eyes widened and frantic.

He had never seen you like this before. Perhaps upset but pure terror and sorrow in your eyes as you kept holding his shoulders.

"(Y/n).....what is the meaning of this?" His voice low, "Why do I say such a thing? Revenge is the only way I will bring justice to those that killed my father and our people. It is my duty! The dead demand their tribute!" He says and you shook your head.

"No! Please! Don't!" You begged; I understand why you want to do it, but revenge will get you nowhere. At what cost!? At what cost will you pay for it?!" You wept and he looked at you coldly.

You just shook your head and turned to the door.

"I'll leave you alone. If revenge is what you want....then so be it...but...." you turned him, your fist shaking, "But if I see you on the verge of becoming darkness itself, I'll do everything in my power to pull you out!" You said and his eyes went wide as you left, slamming the door shut.

**[----]**

The people that killed Jeralt have been found in the Sealed Forest. The Three Houses were currently fighting the enemy. Dimitri lance plunged through the chest of a dark knight and then threw him off the horse. He ripped out lance, not caring if specks of blood got on his face. He quickly moved onto the next one, killing them as he plunged his lance. Yet...

"Where are you (Y/n)?!" He muttered as he rapidly looked around for you.

You were nowhere to be seen. He was worried. Especially after watching the Professor be swallowed up by some strange dark force.

"LOOK OUT!" Claude's voice roared towards him and his eyes went wide.

A swordsman ran towards him at inhumane speed and slashed at him. He wasn't going to be able to block the attack on time. But...seems like the goddess had other plans. It was as if time slowed down before his eyes. A loud chirp filled the place as a white feather fell into his sight. Claws slammed into the swordsman as white feather wings flapped rapidly. Those nearby could only look in shock at what just happened.

"Is that...a heron?" Edelgard could barely say as the human size heron lifted the sword master and threw him at a tree.

The white heron chipped a bit as it landed in front of the prince, and gently nuzzled his cheek with its beaks. It was the most beautiful bird he had seen. It then looked up to the sky and chirped loudly. It was as if the sky was ripped in half. It cracked as a sword was out. Solon's eyes went wide as a figure stepped out of the crack in the sky. The heron quickly took off the sky, chirping loudly. Dimitri recognized the person that walked out.

"Professor?" He whispered as Byleth looked down at Solon.

The red light was like a halo behind him. The heron spun with joy in the sky, a green magic circle appeared behind it. A soft tune began to play throughout the place as it danced in the sky. The students, Professors, knights and Byleth glowed a light green.

Bernadetta gasped as she saw her wounds healing because of the song that was being sung. Edelgard frowned as she looked up to the bird.

"I see....so this is your answer." She thought and continued to fight.

The battle that day was won. Solon was slayed, Jeralt avenged. Dimitri had to carry the Professor back to the monastery. The heron that appeared disappeared as soon as the battle was over. Yet, a single white feather he kept.

**[---- ]**

Days passed and Dimitri had asked you where you were during the battle. You explained to him that you took care of a group of assassins that had been spotted. That was a lie of course. There was another reason. Byleth was being cared for by Rhea and had recently woken up. But, what troubled you more was....when Rhea summoned you. Flayn had a worried look when Catherine had come in the middle of your class and said that you had been summoned by the Archbishop. All the students were confused by this but Byleth knew. He was worried. Dimitri as well. You walked besides Catherine and she honestly gave you a worried look as both of you stood outside the doors of the audience chambers.

"Hey." She spoke and you turned to her a bit, "I know.....this is none of my business between your clan and Lady Rhea but....if...things turn ugly, run. I'm serious." She says and you looked at her a bit shocked.

"You're the knight that saved my brother 3 years ago...aren't you?" You whispered and she gave you a small smile.

The door to the audience chambers opened and in you went with Catherine behind you. Down the carpet you walked and at the end was Lady Rhea along with Seteth. While Seteth looked a bit nervous, Rhea only held a smile as you arrived. Catherine dismisses herself and it was only the three of you left.

"Forgive my tardiness Lady Rhea. Class has been a bit stressful lately." You say as you gave her a polite bow.

"It is alright." Rhea smiled, "But that is not why I called you here." She says and you looked at her confused.

"It was reported during the mission that white heron appeared during the battle." You maintained a straight face as she continued, "It danced in the sky as a magic circle appeared behind it. A song was heard as all the students were healed. You know very well what I am talking about....don't you?" She said and the grip on your skirt tightened a bit.

"Lady Rhea," you spoke, "in my defense, it had to be done. If I did not, the students would have been killed as well as the Professors. If you are worried that someone saw me, worry not. I made sure no one saw." You said and Seteth let go of a small sigh.

"Miss Kalsana. We understand why you did it but we want you to be careful. Especially since...they are still hunting your people down. Please be careful. You are the heir to House Kalsana as well as....." you raised your hand to stop Seteth from continuing.

"I understand." You sigh, "But.....if I may ask....will...I in the future at least be able to tell..my husband about who I truly am?" You said, referring to Dimitri.

Rhea chuckled a bit but mield sadly as she shook her head.

"Unfortunately, even you must hide it from him." She says and you frown.

"But why....? I wish to bring my people closer to the people of Fodlan. Once I become heir, I wish to open trade with the three nations. I know the risk, but I want my people to live. We can't remain in isolation forever!" You argued and Rhea frowned.

"Your Highness." She said a bit lowly, "You need to understand that chaos will ensue if people find out." She said.

"You just don't want the people to know the real truth about the history of Fodlan." You snapped back and Rhea's eyes became cold, " _You've kept the people of Fodlan like chickens in a cage. Refusing them to grow and progress._ Humanity is not so ignorant as you believe them...Serios." you hissed as your wings appeared, displaying them proudly.

Your hair moved a bit, revealing the pointed tips of your ears.

"The people of Fodlan will not accept you and your clan. They will view you as monsters. They will try to eliminate you like they did to my people." Rhea said coldly and you made your wings disappear and turned talk back out, waving your hand dismiss her.

"The people of Fodlan, humanity itself have always feared the unknown. But through time, they learn. You really should not let grief and anger blind you Serios. You be surprised...." you tilted your head back.

_"Just how much you underestimate humans."_

**[----]**

**_You.hate.walking.in.the.dark._ **

You let out a low growl because you forgot to cast the spell for your eyesight. You kept walking till you accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." You muttered and felt them grab your hand.

You recognized the scent.

"(Y/n), what are you doing out here?" It was Dimitri.

You let go of a sigh and spoke. But you were honestly confused as to why he was here.

"Went to feed the horses. Do you mind leading me to my room?" You asked and he nodded.

You noticed something strange. The temperature of his body was a bit higher than normal. Did he have a fever? You felt him leading you up some stairs and soon arrived at a door. You went but you heard the door closed. The scent...this was Dimitri's room.

"Dimitri? Why did you lead me to your room?" You asked as you turned to him.

"Forgive me (Y/n). I wish to speak with you regarding something...important." He began and you nodded.

You sat down on his bed while he sat next to you. He hesitated a bit but spoke.

"The Flame Emperor." He said and he felt you tense, "A month ago, Professor Byleth and I overheard the Flame Emperor conversing with those responsible for Jeralt's death. Among the talk.... ** _you_** became one of their main topics." He said and you held a blank face.

"I want to confirm it myself. Did he truly offer you to join his cause?" He said.

"It is true. He offered me to join his cause in exchange....I would be free from the shackles of the Church of Serios." You said as you closed your eyes.

His figure became tense, and anger, perhaps a bit of betrayal bubbled within him. You were silent and waited a moment before you spoke.

"I already gave my answer the day Solon was killed." You said and turned to him fully, placing your hand on his heart, "That I chose to be with you and the others. The church may have me as hostage in a way, but I wish to be with you and the others. You are all important to me. That is my answer." You smiled softly and he hugged you tightly.

"Thank you..." he whispered, and you hugged him back.

He gently rubbed your back. You felt his hands wander around your back almost as if.....your blood ran cold.

"Dimitri." You whispered, "Did...the Flame Emperor mention anything else about me?"

Dimitri stopped but he only replied to you with silence. Seconds turned to 2 minutes and he held you tighter.

"No. But I promise you, I will not let him, or his lackeys lay a finger on you. I swear." He whispered as he opened his eyes.

The look in them was dark, as if he was protecting something that belonged to him. You let go of a sigh as your eyes wandered to his desk. A soft smile was on your lips when you spotted the feather.

"That's a nice feather." You commented as you let go of each other.

"Oh..." Dimitri turned a bit bashful, "I found the feather after our battle. It belongs to the heron that saved me." He blushed a bit.

"What did you think of it?" You asked, wanting to tease him a bit.

"It...was the most beautiful heron I have ever seen. I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it." He smiled warmly and you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Oh...umm...." you turned away a bit, "Oh! How do you feel about turning the feather into a pendant for you?" You changed the subject quickly.

Dimitri blinked but nodded.

"If it is alright with you." He smiled softly and you nodded.

Standing up, you walked over to the desk and picked up the feather. Gently, the palm of your hands glowed, a glass like material envelopes it. The pendant was the size of a four-inch pocket watch, made of a see through glass. In the center of it, you could see the white feather. You smiled softly as you handed it to him, your hands gently holding his.

"From here on out...things will become harder....No matter what happens, even if I die...I will not become one of the ghosts that haunt you. I'll sing. I'll sing so my voice is the only one you hear." You muttered as you smiled softly to him.

"(Y/n)....I don't know why, but you sound like you are saying goodbye." He says and internally you held a bitter smile.

"I'm not. But..." you leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "No matter what happens, I'll be there with you."

_Sweet moments like this do not last forever._


	3. Chapter 3

**_\- Dream -_ **

_The sweet scent of honey, pine, homey and lotus enhanced with the heat of the room. Droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead as his lips gently kissed the smooth skin. The warmth was flushed against his body as he held them closer to his. Mouthing the neck slowly to the right side of the collar bone. Leaving the skin red and then he would suck fiercely, as if marking them for all to see. Gently, after he left his mark, bruised and purple, with his tongue, he would gently lap it, his form of apologies. Soft mewls and moans filled his ears as his hands groped both breasts, gently pinching the pink buds. The pink nipples hardened at his touch, yet he pinched them softly. Another soft moan left their lips as leaned down, his nose ghosting between their breasts. The scent was so welcoming, it was making him feel intoxicated even more. He felt so depraved as his eyes wandered slowly up and down the body on top of him. Naked in their full glory._

_They let out a small squeal when they felt the hardness between their thighs, poking dangerously close to their clit. A smirk came on his lips as he saw their face flushed. Their eyes glazed with innocence and lust, their mouth opening and closing slightly as they panted. Small tears welled up in their eyes as they shuddered as they felt him place his hands on their hips. He smiled softly as he leaned in next their ear._

_"(Y/n)...." He whispered husky and gently licked the shell of their ear, then gently nibbled on their earlobe._

_The sight of you on top of him, slowly becoming undone by his hands, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Your eyes were hazed as you placed your hands on his chest. The feeling of them directly touching his skin, he wanted to devour you, but decided against it. His blue eyes watched you lean down a bit, and gently kissed his nipple. Gently, you swirl your tongue around it then suck on it a bit. He desperately held the growl at the back of his throat as you moved onto the other nipple and did the same treatment. Your soft lips then began to trail slow kisses up his neck, below his chin, till they reached his lips. They ghosted just above his as your hands gently cupped his face. Your eyes, looking at him. Your right hand went between your thighs as you rose your hips, grasping his hard cock. His eyes went wide as he realized what you were about to do. You looked straight to his eyes as you line up his hard cock to your leaking core. Hot, wet, ready to take him completely inside you._

_"Dimitri...." you slurred softly as you slowly went down, his pupils dilating as he watched his cock disappear slowly inside of you._

_Alas, all dreams come to an end._

**\- End of Dream -**

Dimitri's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his bed, panting rapidly as the dream he had was still fresh in his mind. He quickly checked under his sheets and let out a loud groan, falling back onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling of his room did not help. He felt dirty and sinful for having such a depraved dream about you. It wasn't the first time he has had such dreams. You scent, your beautiful smile, you kindness, gods! He always asked himself how such a depraved and disgusting beast like him has someone like you in his life. He felt he didn't deserve you. The day he brought you into his room when he found you walking late at night, he couldn't sleep at all. The reason was because of the sinful dream he had of you. Your small frail....

"Tch!" He gritted his teeth and quickly pulled down his shorts and underwear to allow his erection free.

He already saw the tip of his cock was dripping with a bit of precum.

Dimitri's desire and lust for you had only grown when you both began to teach your teen years. His right hand gently grasps his cock, using his thumb to spread the precum. Up and down he began to stroke his cock.

_The image began to form in his mind as you knelt down between his legs, taking his cock in your hands. Gently palming his balls as you kissed the tip of his cock, looking him straight at his eyes never breaking contact. Then, you nibble the tip before swirling your tongue on it._

"Ngh....(Y/n)..." he whispered your name hoarsely as he began to stroke his cock faster, the image of you taking him into your mouth.

_You hollow your cheeks as you sucked him, bobbing your head as he melted at the sensation of the heat of your mouth._ Beads of sweat trickled on his face as his breath became more erratic, his hand pumping his cock at a frantic speed.

_His hands flew to the back of your head, he began to thrust. He enjoyed the sounds of your moans and a bit of gagging as you took him deep throat. Faster, harder, he was so close. Seeing your swollen lips as a few tears fell from your eyes as his pace increased. You suddenly stopped, letting go of his cock, denying him release. Taking deep breaths to get air back into your lungs, wiping off the bit of saliva on your lips. He gave a small glare with a pout, but his face was filled with confusion as you stood up. You smiled seductively at him and his eyes went wide as…_

"Gods! So beautiful!" He let go of a wanton moan as the image of you making your wings appear while you all in nude.

_You looked like a beautiful angel that had descended before him. His mouth watered at the sight of you as you straddle him, gripping his cock and lined it up to your aching core. Slowly, you went down, a strangled moan left his lips as he felt your tight walls embracing him. Your wings fluttered ever so lightly to empathize the pleasure blooming on your face. He could hear you yelping a bit as his hands quickly gripped your hips and he thrusted up. A moan left your lips as your arms circled around his neck, holding him tightly to your breast as he took control. Gripping your him tightly as he rolled your hips on his. He imagined how warm and tight your cunt felt as he felt pre-cum drip from his cock._

"Aaahh!" Dimitri felt like he was shattering as he came, ropes of his semen splattered on his sheets and some of it dripped down on his hand.

The prince gritted his teeth as he rolled back onto his bed, resting his left arm over his forehead, just barely covering his eyes. His lip quivered as the voice of Glenn ripped through the silence.

"You disgusting monster....you dare stain her image of some so depraved and sinful?! You don't deserve someone like her!" Glenn snarled into his ear.

"Be quiet..." Dimitri hissed as he licked his lips.

He turned his head a bit towards the window, seeing that the sun was just barely rising. He let go of a low sigh as he saw up and reached out for the towel next to his bed. He used it to clean himself a bit let go of a frustrated sigh as he saw some of his cum had gotten on the bed sheets. Now he was to go get them cleaned. On the bright side of all this, it was the weekend and his day off.

**[------]**

Dimitri walked towards the laundry room with his basket of clothing in his hands. His mind began to wander through memory lane early in the morning. It's been 11 years since he first met you. When his father had told him, he was going to introduce someone to him, the first thought in his mind was that it was most likely one of the regular meetings with the Lords of the land. However, when his father and mother had brought him to the meeting room that day, he wasn't surprised to see the other noble children there. Like Sylvain, Felix, Glenn, Ingrid, even Annette. She was still pretty young back then and does not remember the event. But, the minute two unknown adults walked up to his parents, his eyes zoomed in on the girl that stood in front of them. It was as if time slows down, he closed out all sound around as his eyes solely focused on the person in front of them. (H/c) colored hair tied into two buns, held with black colored ribbons. (E/c) colored eyes, a rare color, a young girl quite taller than him, dressed in a gothic fashion. A purple dress with thin purple lace fabric with a bit of gold. The sleeves were long and the ends of it had a bit of ruffles. The dress stopped just below their knees, showing them wearing purple colored tights with flower designs. Low heel shoes and a purple tear drop jewel on each. His eyes must have been sparkling at that time because he felt like he was looking at a doll. The girl held a blank face, yet she moved with grace, looking a bit more mature. In his eyes, he was looking at the most beautiful doll in the world. Unfortunately, during that time, Sylvain noticed the obvious crush that was about to start on Dimitri's end. However, the blissful moment was ruined, when you opened your mouth and asked if he was a maiden. The absolute embarrassment he felt, and he could barely comprehend what had happened. He was barely able to stutter out that he is a boy.

Dimitri chuckled a bit at the memory as he arrived at the laundry room to leave his basket to have his clothing washed. The prince got closer and he could hear laughing and giggling. Carefully, he made his way to the edge of the door and smiled as he saw you talking to a friend of yours. He pushed the door opened and saw you and your friend turn towards him.

"Good morning (Y/n) and Cecilia. I'm surprised to see you both here." He smiled a bit as your friend Cecilia waved.

Cecilia was a year older than you. She has dark black hair tied in two long braids that stop at her knees. Light tan skin, hazel colored eyes, and wore a black blouse with gold trimmings, the black skirt that belongs to uniforms for the girls of the Officers Academy. Black tights and knee-high length boots. The strangest of all was that she wore a black headband with a bit of a big bow. You knew the real reason why. And on her neck, she wore a dark brown colored stone necklace that was a bit like yours.

"Hello man-spawn! I see you are here early!" Cecilia grins and Dimitri's smile became a bit crooked.

Cecilia comes from the mountains of the Alliance and you met her when your parents would cross ( _secretly_ ) Fodlan's Throat to a village between Fodlan and Almyra. Only certain clans knew of its existence as well as the church. You met Cecilia before you met Dimitri, the two of you became fast friends. Both teaching each other new skills as the years went by. Though, since Cecilia lived in an isolated village her whole life till now, she does have a bit of difficulty communicating with others. Currently, she is part of the Golden Deer House and unfortunately, is in a similar situation like you. Except the engagement part. She's not engaged to anyone.

"Man-spawn! You smell strange." Cecilia muttered as she circled around him, "Hmm...your scent is similar to those in heat." And Dimitri's face went crimson.

"Okay!" You quickly pulled your friend away from your fiancé, "I think you should head back to the monastery. The dining hall is serving salads today." And at that, your friend beams.

"Oohhh~ Trying to save your mates neck, eh?" She smirked at you and Dimitri, "Well now," she started to walk away, "Don't get to frisky~"

"CECILIA!" You screeched and the girl cackled like a mad woman as she ran off, closing the door.

You let go of a sigh as you turned to Dimitri. Honestly, at times you wondered how on earth you and she get along. Then again, Sylvain has been going after her and she keeps rejecting his advances.

"I apologize for Cecilia. She can be..quite energetic." You say and he shook his head a bit.

"It's alright. I'm...still adjusting to her antics." Dimitri muttered and you gave him a small smile.

"Doing laundry then today?" You asked even though you saw him carrying his basket full of clothing.

"Yes. I noticed the pile growing and I figured might as well have my uniform cleaned for the ceremony the Professor will be doing next week." He says and you frowned a bit.

"I shall be truthful." You said as you went to pick up your own basket, "I do not trust this...ceremony one bit. I was speaking with Byleth and Claude...and Byleth admitted this ceremony felt like he was getting offered like a human sacrifice. Well, Claude said that part. The human sacrifice one." You snorted a bit.

"It's understandable that the Professor feels that way. Lady Rhea's..... _obsession_ with him only increased. But also..." he looked over to her, "I've noticed she has become...a bit hostile towards you, Cecilia and your retainer, Edmund." He muttered as you both placed down your buckets.

"It's true....still....I feel something is not right." You narrowed your eyes a bit, "The flow of the wind is strange and there seems to be some dark and ominous presence still lingering in the air. Like....our battle against Solon and Kornya....is not finished."

"What?!" He said a bit angrily, "That's impossible! Solon and Kronya are dead! The only one left is Thales!" He hissed.

"Who said Thales was the only one left?" You snapped back to him, anger in your eyes, "Thales has minions.... there could be more that work for him...and to be honest...there are two people I suspect." You muttered.

Dimitri was about to speak when they heard the door to the laundry room open once more.

"Hhhgghhh!" Claude was struggling to carry his laundry basket and honestly it was a funny sight.

"One moment." Dimitri says and walks up to the Reigan heir to help him out.

A small smile crossed your lips as you watched them talking to each other and then Claude making a joke about his sheets. Dimitri just told him to shut but the Reigan heir laughed. But....bringing the subject of the ceremony at the Holy Tomb...it made your skin crawl. Since the first day Byleth arrived, you immediately noticed how Rhea's favoritism towards him was unsettling. You waited 3 months and only saw what was more obvious. You along with Claude had secretly listened to their conversation after the battle at Connad Tower. Claude was caught off guard along with you when Byleth chose not to hand back The Lance of Ruin, as well as how cold she acted towards Sylvain. You remembered when Cecilia, despite her and Sylvain don't exactly get along, stayed with him for a few days because of the situation. Then, he and Byleth had a serious talk about it.

"So, when's the wedding?" Claude whispered to the prince as you were occupied getting your laundry ready to wash.

"Not in another 5 years!" Dimitri hissed at him as they went to the men's side to do their laundry.

"Seriously? I thought you would kidnap her. I did hear about the traditions and something about spoons." Claude snickered and Dimitri gave him a glare as they began to take out their clothing to wash.

"But in all seriousness, I was wondering....if you know about (Y/n) and Cecilia's situation?" He whispered and Dimitri stopped what he was doing.

"I know a bit about (Y/n) but what does Cecilia have to do with it?" Dimitri whispered and Claude quickly looked around to Make sure they were alone then turned back to him.

"Look," Claude turned back to him, "I..may have been listening on the conversations in the audience chambers... _in secret_." He says, "But one thing is clear. (Y/n), Cecilia, and Edmund are all being held hostage by the church in a way. Apparently, their clans know something that church doesn't want others to know. I managed to overhear that supposedly, the people of Fodlan will view their people as monsters. That they will not be accepted." He muttered and Dimitri looked at him shocked.

The two stared at each other for a good minute before Dimitri spoke.

"Yuri. We need to speak Yuri. I feel he may know more." Dimitri replied and Claude nodded.

"Wait, what about Edmund? He can help us out. Or Teach!" Claude says and Dimitri shook his head.

"Edmund is like Dedue. He's loyal to (Y/n) and won't speak a word about it. The Professor....we may have a chance." Dimitri whispered and the two heard the door to the laundry room open again but on the woman's side.

"Oh! (Y/n), I am surprised to see you here." It was Edelgard.

Dimitri had questions as to how they were able to hear the girls, but Claude just went _Shh_ and motioned him to follow. Just a bit more and they arrived at the air ventilation that was behind one of the shelves. Claude placed his index finger on his lips, telling him to be silent as he moved the shelf a bit, enough for them to hear the conversation.

"Morning Edelgard." You greeted her in your usual tone, "Decided to get my clothing and blankets washed today. Too many stains." You said.

"Stains?" Her eyes furrowed a bit, "Why so many?" She asked.

"Remember?" You said as you threw your clothing into the bucket full of water, "Constance and Linhardt used Ignatz and I as experiment for their spell. I was horny for a week straight!" You punched your blanket.

On the other side of the building, Dimitri's and Claude's face turned red. You rarely ranted but when it came to magic experiments that went wrong, but the fact that the spell affected you and not Ignatz, made you livid. Yes, he is human, the only result for him was damn cold. For you...it made your heat come way too early last month.

"Yes...cough!" Edelgard coughed, her cheeks a bit pink, "Once more, I apologize for Linhardt's involvement in that experiment. Constance already received a lecture from the Professor."

"I know..." you sigh a bit, "It was....very awkward explaining to Manuela, Byleth and Seteth why I had to be excused for the week." You covered your face in embarrassment.

"Changing the subject," Edelgard chuckled a bit, "I wanted to speak with you regarding something serious." She says.

"What is it?" You looked up to her.

"It's regarding your clan and the Alliance." She says and your shoulders tense.

Claude along with Dimitri both looked at each other confused but listened.

"You know..." you muttered and Edelgard smiled a bit.

"Yes, I know about _the Laguz Alliance_. It's alright. Your secret's safe with me. Only the heir to throne and the Emperor can know about the _Laguz Alliance_." She says and you just stared at her.

" _Laguz Alliance_...? I have never heard of it." Dimitri whispered and Claude nodded.

"I heard the word _Laguz_ before...as well as one that is similar. _Taguel, Wolfskin and Kitsune_. But every time I tried to look up the words, Seteth told me to mind my business. Let's hear this." Claude whispered.

"I honestly feel we shouldn't be hearing this conversation. It's like I'm betraying (Y/n) trust." Dimitri muttered.

It did feel like he was betraying your trust. Dimitri honestly wanted to know more about you and your people but whenever the subject was brought up, you either shot it down, as asked for the subject to be changed. Even Cecilia and Edmund would get defensive. Seteth had warned Claude there would be consequences if he and the others kept looking on the subject.

"Dimitri...." Claude turned a bit to him, "I understand that (Y/n) is hiding information from you but we need to have a clear understanding why Rhea is dead on keeping her quiet." He says.

"I see." They heard you mutter and then sigh, "It is difficult. I wish to bring my people closer to those of Fodlan but it is difficult. Like the people of Fodlan, the people of Laguz Alliance also have their own problems. One, some look down on the people of Fodlan, looking at them like cowards. Others fear them. Others hold grudges because of what the people of Fodlan did to them 995 years ago." You say as you watched the water swirling in the bucket that was washing your clothing.

"It's understandable." Edelgard nods as she put her clothing in the other bucket, "I don't know the full history of your clan. What I know is that they aided Saint Serios and the Four Saints in defeating Nemesis." She says and you nodded.

"It is true. Before the War of Heroes, Nemesis had many of our people slaughtered. Not even women and children were spared." You say and Edelgard looked at you shocked.

Claude and Dimitri quickly covered each other's mouths to prevent themselves from gasping at hearing this information.

"Nemesis and his army slaughtered thousands of my people throughout the war. The leaders of the different clans came together, creating the Laguz Alliance. They joined forces with Serios and the Four Saints to stop Nemesis. Once the War of Heroes was over, the Church of Serios was established, they granted special privileges and protections to the Laguz Alliance. One of them being we can live in isolation. Away from the eyes of the people of Fodlan. Our people choose to live in isolation." You say and turned to her a bit, "There's more information but Rhea will have my head if I speak anymore."

"I see." Edelgard nodded and thought for a moment, "So...does that mean you're royalty?"

"Yup. I'm the princess of one of the clans." You smiled a bit and Edelgard chuckled.

"Makes sense. You're my future sister in law after all." Edelgard smiled as she turned back to her clothing and saw it was ready to be taken out to dry.

"Changing the subject," you say, " I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow at you.

"I want to open trade more once I become queen of my clan." You began and the two males were listening closely, "Other than the Kingdom, I want to open trade to the Empire but also the Alliance. I want to slowly cross the bridges for my people to be accepted. I know prejudice won't go away in one night. It takes months, even years. But it will never go away. But...even so, I wish to take those steps, even if the road is long ahead." You smiled.

"I admire your boldness. We need people like you willing to make the first steps." Edelgard nodded, "But...aren't you worried about what the Church would do? Especially with Rhea looking so unhinged these days." She looked at you worried.

" _The **Milf** can suck it for all I care_." And Edelgard gasped and looked at you completely baffled at how you just referred to Rhea.

Claude was bent over, covering his mouth, desperately trying to keep himself from laughing while Dimitri had a look of pure horror.

"(Y/n)!" Edelgard hissed, "Don't say that out loud! What if someone besides me heard you?!"

"Good point." You shrug, "But anyhow, we better get to drying our clothing." You say and began taking out your cleaning, seeing it was now clean and ready to hang to dry.

"Agree." Edelgard nodded, "By the way, Dorothea and Hilda said all the girls from the Four Houses are meeting up at the market today. I declined since I recently just returned back from Enbarr." She days.

"What?!" You turned to her and held her hand, your eyes holding excitement despite your face was blank, "Oh no. You are not escaping us, Sister in Law. You will be coming with us!" You say as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

You quickly used your magic to take it out and then had them hanged to dry outside.

"You can do that?!" Edelgard gasped and you nodded.

"Yes! And now no escaping! And just so you know, I'm making you a bridesmaid at my wedding!" You brought and dragged her out of the laundry room despite her protest.

**[-----]**

"What the hell just happened?" Claude wheezed as he was finally able to uncover his mouth, "I had no idea she could be like that!" He laughed and Dimitri just sighs.

"In all seriousness....." Claude began to calm down, "I am....modified what we just learned. None of the information (Y/n) said was in the history books we have read. I have never heard of this...Laguz Alliance. What does it even mean?" Dimitri muttered as he leaned back on the wall, looking a bit up to the ceiling.

"That's the thing Princelingness." Claude looked at him seriously, "The church is hiding a lot of things. And they have done many actions behind the scenes to keep people quiet. Especially with Rhea in control of the Church. Didn't you find it odd at all that the Kalsana clan suddenly chose to make contact with the Kingdom? Even more when Lady Rhea was the one to propose the idea?" He questions.

"I understand what you mean Claude. Truly I do. (Y/n) explained a bit of the situation to me." Dimitri explains.

"Clearly not completely." Claude crossed his arms.

Dimitri realized Claude had a point. All you said was that the Church was holding you hostage, and days later he found out it was the same with Cecilia and Edmund. You never did really explain why. First, all those years ago, he was told the reason House Kalsana chose to contact The Kingdom was because the Archbishop proposed it. Of course, he remembers how shocked the nobles were as well as his father were when they received the news that House Kalsana wished to open trade with them. Even more when Lady Rhea herself had come to the Kingdom to help negotiate the deal and set up the arrangement of marriage between you and him. You never spoke of what your clan was specifically. Now, hearing your conversation with Edelgard, a few more things made sense. One, the main reason you and the others are being held hostage because information----

Dread crashed down on Dimitri as the color left his face as realization hit him like a tsunami.

" ** _Shackles...._** " Dimitri croaked out as the voices began to cackle and mock him.

"Dimitri?" Claude looked at him worried.

The prince slowly turned to him, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Claude....the arranged marriage between me and (Y/n)....it's a shackle. The reason why Rhea set up the marriage between me and (Y/n) was to force her clan to be quite or else..." Claude frowned but nodded, understanding the situation.

"Or else they can use (Y/n) to make them do their bidding or....worst case scenario, The church will do what they did to Lord Lonato. They did use him as an example for what will happen to those that raised their weapon against the church." Claude frowned and Dimitri shook his head.

Panic began to settle in his chest as the reality began to hit him. He was like a shackle to you, holding you down. Preventing you from escaping the cage that you were put in at a young age. Forced by the church to form a relationship with him.

" _Why would she choose to be with a beast like you?_ " His mother's voice snarled in his ear.

"Dimitri." His head snapped up and looked over to the Reigan heir, "I don't think (Y/n) sees you or the arranged marriage as a shackle. She genuinely cares about you. Look." Claude runs his fingers through his hair, "I know you guys didn't exactly get to know each other under the best circumstances but you both took the step to turn something negative to something positive. You love her, don't you?" He says.

"I do...." Dimitri chuckled dryly, "But...just hearing this conversation..brought back a bitter memory." He whispered.

"The one where once you become king, the marriage will be annulled if you both consent to it, correct?" Claude muttered and Dimitri looked at him shocked.

"How do you know about that?!" The prince hissed at him and Claude quickly put his hands up in defense.

"I overheard Edmund questioning (Y/n) about it. He was asking her what she thought is best for her." He answered and suddenly Dimitri was terrified at what you may have answered your retainer.

Edmund and him....don't exactly get along. While it is clear Edmund holds hostility towards him ( _no one understands why_ ), Dimitri knows why.

_"You put on the mask of a perfect prince but even I can see through that mask. I don't think you're even worthy of a Lady (Y/n) hand. You people of the north especially."_

Edmund was cold to him like Felix but stoic and kind like Dedue to the others.

"Anyhow," Claude sighs, "I think you should talk with (Y/n). Meanwhile, I'm going to do some investigating."

**[--------]**

Perhaps today was the one day the world just wanted to screw him over. He was so lost in thoughts as he carried his tray of food that he nearly ran into someone. Thankfully, said person made a quick move to the side to avoid him.

"Hey, prince." Dimitri stopped and turned to see who called put to him.

A young man wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt with the jacket of the officer's academy tied onto his waist. He wore black pants and boots. He also has lighter skin, blonde spiky hair tied in a ponytail and he has heterochromia eyes. One red and the other gold, a thin scar over his right eye. His face was a bit stoic, but he spoke.

"It's none of my business but you look down." The young man says, and Dimitri gave him a staring smile.

"I'm alright Edmund. Just a bit tried." Dimitri replied and Edmund groaned.

"Look, I may not be your retainer but watch your health. I don't want to see Lady (Y/n) stressed out again." Edmund growled a bit and Dimitri gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Edmund....I do not want to cause (Y/n) any more stress. Especially with finals coming up soon." Dimitri says and suddenly the two gasped.

"FINALS!" The two yelled out a bit too loud and Edmund quickly began to drag the prince with him.

"I don't like you but for sure we are not about to fail!" Edmund says as he dragged the prince to the table where he usually sits.

"Hey!" Sylvain waved from the table he was sitting at.

In the group, were all the boys of the Blue Lions, Black Eagles, Golden Deer and Ashen Wolves.

"We got two weeks to get our shit together! Prince, you're in this because you're also in deep trouble if you don't pass!" He says and many don't like to study, groan loudly.

"What's going on?" Everyone flinched ( _except Hubert_ ) when they saw Seteth heading their way.

"Nothing Seteth." Yuri waved his hand a bit, "We're just deciding groups for finals coming up. Nothing to worry about." He smirked.

Seteth just gave him a look that spelled _"Yeah right_." The man let go of a sigh and spoke.

"Very well. The library will be opening extra hours for this as next month. The curfew is at 11 PM. You all should be back to your dorms by then. If we catch any of you past the curfew, you will be sentenced to detention and lecture." He warned and turned to leave.

The boys could help but let out sighs of relief and groans as the older man left and Dimitri sat across from Linhardt. The green haired boy was reading a book and Dimitri noticed the strange pictures on the pages.

"Linhardt, I am sorry to interrupt your reading but....what book is that?" The prince asked and Linhardt looked up to him a bit.

"I got the book from Abyss. You know how it's filled with books that Seteth wants to keep away from prying eyes. This one caught my attention." Linhardt muttered as he returned to back to reading.

"What's it about?" Dimitri asked as he started to eat his breakfast as the rest.

"Oh. It's honestly very interesting. I had no idea legends like this existed." Linhardt says as he turns a page.

"Could you elaborate?" Hubert rolled his eyes and Linhardt yawns.

"Its myths and legends about people that are able to shift into animal forms. They are called _Laguz_." Linhardt bluntly says and immediately Claude, Dimitri, Edmund and for some reason, Balthus, choke on their food or drinks.

"Whoa! Are you alright there, Your Highness?!" Sylvain says and does a light smack on Dimitri's back to help him recover.

"Kid!" Balthus coughed, "Don't talk about the book here! Seriously!" He coughed.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at his friend as did many others.

"You know something." Yuri smirked as the look in his eyes became predatory, like a cat about to lung at his meal, "Spill the beans Balthus. Or I'll make sure Hapi comes after you." And Linhardt had a scole on his face hearing that.

"Look pal, as much as I would love to talk ear off on the subject, I can't. It's out of respect for....a certain individual." Balthus muttered and he made a quick glance at Edmund, who was trying to keep a neutral face.

"Changing the subject!" Ignatz quickly said, "I heard that today at the marketplace new weapons are going to be put for sale. I believe Anna said something about....Zoltan brand ones?" And on que, half the group immediately got up and bolted out the dining hall.

Anna is very well known for selling those weapons fast.

**[-------]**

"So." Dorothea let go of the straw with a pop as she finished taking a sip of her drink.

Her brown eyes held a look of mischief as you ate your ice cream, you sat across from her. Currently, Dorothea and you were taking a break from shopping in a restaurant in the town. The others would have joined you both unfortunately, Hilda and Mercedes took them all to different stores where new clothing was imported. Edelgard wanted to stay to talk with you but unfortunately that plan went out of the bag when Hilda grabbed and dragged her with the group. The songstress smiled and spoke.

"When are you and Dimitri going to take the next step?" Boy, were you glad the two of you were sitting at a table at the corner of the restaurant, away from prying ears.

Your eyes just went a bit wide; she just smiled, resting her elbows on the table while her chin rested on her fist.

"As in....sleeping together?" You slowly put down your spoon, "But we slept together already."

"I mean as in... becoming more intimate." Her smile coy and that's when it hit you.

**_Sex._ **

Dorothea was talking about sex. You suddenly had your eyes on your lap as you were desperately trying to hold back a blush that was trying to creep onto your face, despite how blank it was. Good thing your hair hid your ears or else they would their tips red.

"Oh...um...." sadly you can't escape, "I want to wait till we both feel ready. Currently, we're taking out time. I mean....our relationship actually became serious on the Ethereal Moon. Before that.....I just treated him..." you didn't get to finish.

"You treated him like a child." Dorothea frowned and you looked up to her a bit surprised.

"I treated him like a child?" You whispered and Dorothea was desperately trying not to groan at your obliviousness.

"Yes! Did you really notice?! Think about it!" She says and you thought for a good long minute.

And that long minute turned to 5 minutes of awkward silence as Dorothea was not trying to burst out laughing as horror and realization began to hit you like bricks. You turned to her and gulped.

"Our....three-month anniversary is coming up in a few days. Can you help me choose...something to wear?" Dorothea's eyes had lit up like candles and she nodded excitedly.

"I'm going to take this opportunity because Hilda and Mercedes aren't here!" And she quickly paid the bill and dragged you off to the restaurant.

****

**_Part of you regretted asking her this favor but soon enough, you would be beyond thankful you followed her advice._ **


End file.
